Rick's Poke-Fuck-House
by Nitro-Needle
Summary: Rick Namara, a student in the Pokemon University, lives with the Pokemon he has caught and raised. Ishtar the Gardevoir, Gabe the Gallade, Carla the Weavile, Tarma the Breloom, Louis the Staraptor, and Niter the Houndoom. He is content with his post-trainer life, but he doesn't know that adventures lie in the future, mostly sexual ones. (NSFW)
1. Chapter 1: Consu-Mate Part 1

(Hey all! Since Flying Foxes got a little dark (and if I continue it as I have it planned, will get darker), I thought I'd try something with a lighter tone, and more consistent lemon. Might not be quite as "deep" as Flying Foxes, but here's hoping you still enjoy it!)

* * *

Fumbling around the keys with impatient fingers, a young man selects the key to the lock before him. Finally getting a grip on it, he jammed it in place, gave the mechanism a couple quick turns and pushed forward with unrestrained enthusiasm. Taking only one step into the living room, he bellowed out, "I'm Hooooome!" As he furtner walked in, his footfalls were drowned out by the thundering from the floor above.

Pads thumping down the stairs, claws scratching at the floor, the two sources of those noises were before him seconds after he heard them. Bodies of dark fur and red flashes, the weavile and the houndoom greeted the human before them, "Rick! You're home!"

Rick knelt down and scratched their heads, "I am! And have I got a treat for you today!"

"It's friday!" called another voice from upstairs, "Movie night!" Then a wide-capped creature hopped into the room.

"That's not all, Tarma! We're going to Video City to get it this week, and you know where that is!"

"The mall?" asked yet another voice beyond his sight, this one apathetic.

Rick's face was stuck in its excited state as he answered in his calm tone, "...Yes, the mall. We're going to the mall."

"And the park, too!?" asked the houndoom, hopping up and down.

"Yes indeed, Niter!" he replied amid the cheers of the three before him. "We'll be heading out right away! Carla," he turned to the weavile, "Get Ishtar. Tarma," he turned to the breloom, "get Gabe." The two set off. Within no time, she had returned with a lady of emerald and ivory features drowsily following behind. A few minutes later, another humanoid of the same colors entered with the breloom. The others were already in their pokeballs when they arrived. After beaming the mushroom kangaroo into his own, he dryly asked "Busy with something, Gabe?"

The gallade scratched the back of his crest, "Er, yeah. Had to wash my hands." To which he nodded with narrow eyes as he beamed him into his container last.

As he locked the door behind him, there waited a staraptor. "All ready to go?" it asked to the nodding of his pilot.

"Let's hurry, Louis!" Rick declared as he mounted and proudly pointed ahead, "To the mall!" And with a great flap they were off on their way.

Upon arriving at the courtyard, Rick released all the other pokemon and announced, "Okay, we've got about… two and a half hours, so I want everyone to meet back here then. Alright?"

"I'll be shopping in the northern halls," Carla stated.

Ishtar followed up, "And I'll join her."

He nodded, "Okay ladies, but please go easy on your cards," and the two were off.

Rick glanced over at the gallade that silently stood, before it finally spoke, "I-I'll search for something at the food court," And he hurried off with the breloom tagging along.

Louis was next, "And I'll keep an eye on Niter." Upon hearing that, the houndoom sped off in the park's direction, with the staraptor slowly taking off after him. Rick watched until the two were out of his sight, before making his way to the electronics department.

"...And the vulcanized tips add grip without cutting into anything," the clerk assured the weavile. She slid the glove on and lightly squeezed her arm to test before chiming to the gardevoir beside her.

["She wants to know if there are any pairs that are less heavy-duty,"] she telepathically translated.

"Tch. Yes, we do," the clerk confirmed with slight disappointment as he pulled out another, "Made of softer material, and a fair bit longer." Carla quickly switched the gloves, finding them going around her elbows. She gently ran them across her cheek before she happily chirped.

["She wants to know if you have anything similar for the legs,"] Ishtar translated again.

After all that, the two strolled out of the store, the gardevoir in a slow and uneasy gait. Her usual relaxed aura was clouded with doubt, and Carla took quick notice of this.

"Trouble with Gabe?" she asked.

"Wha?"

"You're bothered about something. I can tell."

"No, I just-"

"Isha. I can tell."

Ishtar sighed, "Yes."

"And it has something to do with Gabe."

"Yes."

"Well then, let's talk." she motioned towards a bench they were passing and they sat down. "Okay?"

"Alright."

"Now then. What about Gabe is bugging you?"

"I'm worried about… advancing our relationship…?"

"How do you mean?" Carla raised a brow.

"I mean, we live together, we've slept together. But we haven't… I mean..."

"Done it?"

"Yes."

"Is this because… kids, or something else?"

"Well, I feel like we've been on this level for a while and I'm not sure if it's healthy for it to be stuck on there for too long."

"...Okay."

"But I think if I'm too forward… Well, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"Wouldn't be fair? Wait, how do you know he doesn't want the same thing?"

"I… don't know. We haven't been communicating as much lately."

"Well, it sounds like that's your problem there. Talk with him, and I'm sure you two can work something out together. Then you two can screw and then problem solved."

Ishtar's mood drained and her eyelids lowered, "I was hoping you were going to stay serious about this."

"What?" Carla asked after she finished chuckling, "You haven't come to expect that yet? After all these years we've known each other?"

She sighed, "I suppose."

"Well, here's an idea," she pointed to a Victoria's Secret down the marbled hall, "Get something there that can… entice him…"

"...What are you getting at? There?"

"You may not need to outright say, "I want to have sex," to him. You could help him want it if he doesn't already."

"...I don't think you don't understand how lingerie works, Carla..."

"Oh, I'm not saying you need to present yourself in nothing but that before him. Just let him get little glimpses…"

"How so?"

"A glimpse of stocking here, a bit of uncovered strap there. Maybe a little gesture now and again as well…"

Ishtar was silent for a moment before she began to respond, "Well…"

"I mean you already wear it, why not get something a little more... alluring? That way it will seem more appealing to him if he isn't already interested, and then discussing it with him will feel a bit more familiar."

"I suppose..."

Meanwhile Gabe and Tarma sat in front of a Thai bistro, with cups of bubble tea. Gabe listlessly looked down as he stirred his with the straw.

"You know. You're supposed to drink in the tapioca balls through the straw whole, right?"

"Mmuh..." the gallade replied into his elbow.

"Of course, you wouldn't think they're, like, pudding. Since they've got all these flavorings and colors. You'd think they were berries, or soft candies. Kinda like those cheris they put on sundaes."

"Mmph..."

"Now I know a lotta guys would have second thoughts of ingesting balls. And plenty don't about having a milky, creamy drink. But you know, we don't come here often. We don't frequently get an authentic taste of localized emulated Thailand cuisine."

"Hmm…"

"You know, you haven't stopped talking since we started eating. That fork of yours must have been made from a recycled phonograph needle." he tapped a rimshot into the table and received only an awkward silence, "...Yeah, I guess that would have only worked for the Marx Brothers, or in their time." Still nothing. "Seriously man, say something! You've been like this all day! You don't usually keep stuff that's bugging you from me."

Gabe lifted his head up and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Tarma. Mind's been clouded."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about Ishtar. Well, Isha and I."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, we've been a thing for a while now…"

"Yeah. Pretty much since back when we called Rick 'master.'"

"And we've been at the same level for a while."

"And you want to take it to the next level?"

"Um… Well, yeah. But, it's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"I get the urges, and I'd love for it to get… intimate? I think that's the word. But I don't want to screw it up."

"Screw up screwing?"

"Eh… Maybe. I guess not satisfying her, but I also don't want to be aggressive or anything. Heck, I don't know if she even wants it. And if I ask, then what is she supposed to say? I'd be pressuring her and-"

"Slow down."

Gabe sighed, "I don't want to be forcing her, but I don't want to be so passive or held back that she'd think I wouldn't be interested."

"Uh, okay," Tarma scratched under his cap, "I wish I could offer advice, but I'm not that experienced in this sort of thing. But-."

Rick's voice interrupted, "What sort of thing?" They turned to see him with a pair of plastic bags, one with a bunch of miscellaneous snack foods, the other with a single rectangle. "Hey guys! Got the gear for the movie!"

"Hey Rick!" chimed Tarma while Gabe averted his eyes, returning to the table.

"So, what's up?"

"Well," the breloom began before, "Gabe's a little conflicted..."

"About Isha?"

"Yet again," the gallade answered.

"Figures," he said as he sat down beside them, "So, anything new about it?"

"Well, I want to do it with her, but I don't know the approach, or how to go about it."

"It's kind of like when you first wanted to ask her out," Tarma added, "I forget. Who was it that finally asked?"

"Uh-huh. Well, on those sites, they don't really show how one would realistically ask."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Wait," Tarma asked, "what sites?"

"Er…" Rick hesitated.

Gabe opened, "Basically, I browse a couple sites online that help me… Well, porn sites basically."

He continued, "And I choose what sites are safe enough for he and Carla to use."

"Oh," Tarma answered, "I can see Carla using those. And I guess you'd have use for those too, Gabe."

The gallade cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink as Rick followed up, "Well, I can't help but thank you for sticking to those. Its easier on the computer."

"...There's already enough on those..." he mumbled to himself.

"But that is more or less prolonging the issue. Now, I haven't had many girlfriends… One… But I know the two of you, and I think the best you can do to cut the tension is just talk about it with her. You two did plenty of that before this thing came up."

As the hour passed they all met where they parted and filed into their containers for the haul back home. The remainder of their night was spent with the explosions, jokes, and occasional one liners of the movie.

* * *

(Well, I promised more consistent lemon, yes. But we still need _some_ exposition and establishment here. In spite of that, hope you liked it!)


	2. Chapter 2: Consu-Mate Part 2

(Hey all! I am back with another chapter of Rick's Poke-fuck-house! So let's get to some poke-fucking!)

* * *

The next morning, in spite of the activity of the night before, was rather early for the pokemon. Ishtar let out a big yawn as she got up, stirring Carla awake. She started her way to the closet, and heard the weavile murmur, "You know which to wear…" She glanced over to see her smile, then directed her eyes to the bag sitting on the floor. Reaching in, she pulled out a bra and panties set, a frilled garter belt and a pair of sleek stockings. All of it a green lace that matched her colors.

After putting on everything, the gardevoir turned to her friend, now more awake. "How do I look?"

"Like the model from the catalog," she answered with a smile, "Now let's find something that will decently show it…"

As the gardevoir gracefully stepped down the stairs, Ishtar watched to see if her Gabe would notice. Sure enough, it caught the eye of the gallade, and a brief glimpse from Rick. While she couldn't read the thoughts of her lover, those of the human rushed right to her. Her eyes widened at the memories those referred to, and she stopped for a moment. In an instant, all of the confidence gave way to worry and embarrassment. ("Oh, Arceus. What have I done?") she thought to herself. Those feelings carried with her as the day went by, as they did with Rick.

The day went by, and not a maneuver was made. Not a gesture, not even a word. As time dragged on, the house became less crowded. Louis was on the roof watching the sky, Carla was downstairs with the computer, and Tarma was outside sunbathing. Rick found relief when dusk came and he had an excuse to get out. "It's about 7:30," he said, "Time for the evening jog. Niter?"

"Ready when you are," answered the houndoom, and the two hurried out the door.

Now that the room was mostly clear, Ishtar the gardevoir felt a bit more confident, but it took what felt like hours more before she felt ready. Slowly, she made her way to Gabe, who was busy reading. She sat down beside the gallade and he closed the book. Both waiting for the other to say something.

"So…" Gabe began.

"So…" Ishtar followed up, sharing his uncertainty.

"So, I see you got some new...socks?"

"Yeah...stockings."

"They look… nice."

"Thanks. Carla suggested them."

"Are they… for some occasion?"

"Well…" she struggled, "...kind of."

"What is it?" he recoiled after saying that, fearing he had been too inquisitive.

"It's…" Ishtar sighed, "It's to… entice you… to have… to have sex." The gallade was silent, prompting her to continue. "It's… it's a dumb idea now that I think more on it. Carla suggested it as a back-up, or something... To just talking about this… I don't know why it's so... difficult."

"Because… it just is," he followed up, "I've been worried about this, and approaching you with this, that… I feel like I can't. No matter how badly I want to. I want to, because I love you. And yet… And yet, I…" he sighed.

"We've been so afraid of each other. Afraid of the same thing, because… because what?"

"I don't know," the gallade answered "I guess kids, but that doesn't seem like the main thing."

"Maybe we've been so stuck in the same phase that we're afraid of the next."

"Maybe.." he said, "But does that mean we can't take it to the next level?"

"I suppose not. Do... " she looked into his eyes, "Do you want to?"

"Yes," he paused for a moment before smiling with a sigh of relief, "That was so much easier to say than I thought."

"Then, let's just... go."

Ishtar led Gabe by the hand up the stairs, and opened the door to Rick's room. The lights were dim, the queen-sized bed was set, and they stood before it. "Gabe," Ishtar, retaining some hesitance spoke, "Before this, we should be honest. I have kept something from you for a while now."

The gallade nodded, "Me too. Shall I start?" Ishtar nodded and he continued, "I've wanted to do this for a long time, and… either it was to learn how, or to just put this off, but I watched pornography on Rick's computer. So, I guess you could say I've been looking at others."

"Okay. Now it's my turn," the gardevoir drew a sigh, "It's a bit similar to yours. It happened a long time ago, around the time I evolved, and I still called Rick 'master.'"

"Okay…"

"You see, he… He had the urges, when I evolved. And I guess I did too. We didn't do it, but we kind of wanted to. Rick said it would best that I get in a relationship with a pokemon. He was only too relieved when we caught you and we started dating. I had forgotten that, until today... I guess you could call that baggage."

The room was silent for the longest time, their minds weren't conversing either. Eventually the two took a deep breath, nodded together, and kissed, hand in hand. A brief pause afterward, and they kissed again, this time with nothing held back. Gabe's arms clutched her waist up to him, while Isha's arms were wrapped around his crested head, their tongues rolling, entwining, dancing together like they were tangoing. Before they knew it, their hands were doing the same thing, exploring all over each other's body, feeling out every feature : back, hips, shoulders…

As they broke off, they felt much more confident. Gently Ishtar pushed Gabe back, and he sat onto the bed. At first worried that he went too far, but only needed to look up to see her unbroken smile. She reached behind her and appeared to be pulling something down. As that happened, just like a flower in bloom, her dress opened, and pooled around her ankles. "Looked like a two-piece didn't it?" She giggled to her speechless lover. The gallade could only stare and marvel. His jaw hung low as if he wanted to say, "Where...?" Ishtar chuckled, "I found a use for some of Rick's magazines…"

She got on the bed and sat on his lap, bringing him back to earth with a gentle stroke of his crimson cheek. He smiled with her as he slid one of the straps down her shoulder, followed by the other. Ishtar undid the clip behind her and her bra seemed to drop from her full chest on its own. She leaned forward as she kissed him, now she was lying with him. Gabe's hands gently clasped her now free breasts, delicately circling her sensitive teats, eventually bringing his mouth to them. Ishtar's face grew redder as his tongue caressed the emerald tips. She noticed his hands moving down her body when they reached her panties. Ishtar gasped as they slid underneath and massaged her. Her breaths grew shorter as his fingers slowly entered, her hands found themselves on his hips. She held tight as he tickled her inside. Her fingers gradually found a seam at the gallade's waist and lightly hooked on it.

"Let me just…" Gabe said as he noticed this. He moved back, and gripped at his hips, pulling the fabric down to reveal a white length hanging high. While he struggled to get the rest of it down, he felt a hand on his and stopped. Ishtar stared closely at the flesh, and without a thought of anything else to do with it, she suddenly and eagerly took it into her mouth. Disregarding a level to start on, she went far and went wide eyed at how much she could feel it. On her lips, her tongue, roof, palate, and even her tonsils. She paused for a moment to get accustomed before she slowly started to rock her head back and forth, her eyes gradually closing and muffled moaning with delight. Gabe himself was dazed by pleasure, "I-Isha… That's amazing…!" In his aroused disorientation, he lost his balance on his knees and fell forward, forcing his member even deeper down her throat. "Oh, fuck!" he yelped, pushing on Ishtar's shoulders to move himself back and avoid choking her while she vigorously sucked away. Strangely, it was difficult and took a lot out of him to wrest himself out and when he finally did, his strength had strangely vanished and he fell back onto the pillows behind him. With the breath taken out of him, he looked with half-closed eyes to see his member and Ishtar's mouth drenched in milky seed. "Sorry about that, Isha…"

"Don't be," she assured him through heavy breaths and a dripping smile, "It's delicious. It's like custap and vanilla." and went to cleaning off his penis and her lips, licking up every bit. After which, she crawled back over the gallade and kissed him, inviting him to taste himself in her. He found it strange, yet delightful, and the two rolled across the covers together. The two felt something, and looked down to see his re-hardened member less than an inch from her entrance. One look was all that was needed for both to know they were ready. The gardevoir got up and backed against the wall of pillows, opening her legs wide for him. Gabe smiled as he slowly entered, breaking the flower wall. "Ohhh... " she moaned as her virginity was replaced by the feeling of the psychic dick inside her, "It's so hard...".

The two waited to get used to the new tightness that linked them, the uneasy adjustments doubling as the first thrusts. However, before long a rhythm formed as he slid in and out of her. The dance had truly begun. After some time he felt confident, and the gallade decided to advance, pounding in harder and faster. Isha's bountiful breasts bounced high beside her receded red fin, which was little more than a spot hidden by them. She held on to his shoulders while he cradled her gartered legs for leverage as he thrust away. "Ah! Ah! Hhh… Oh! My! Ah! Arceus!" she exclaimed to the faster tempo.

As Gabe continued further, he came across a signal inside him, "Ghg...Gonna cum!" he warned his lover. Not another word needed to be said, with a mighty push against repetition and fatigue, he quickly pulled out in just time. Firing loads onto skin and fabric, the two sighed in satisfaction and relief. "We… finally did it…" he whispered as he caught his breath.

"And it… was amazing…" she answered the same way.

"Maybe… we should do this more oft…" he was interrupted by the sound of solid footsteps up the stairs. Rick was back and was unknowingly headed their way. Before they had the strength to move, he had opened the door.

"What a da-...YAH!" Rick yelped in surprise upon seeing them halfway through opening, quickly pulling back and shutting it. "Erm… sorry to disturb you two!" he embarrassedly called through, his face turning red, "I'll just leave you be!" and slowly crept away.

The psychics exchanged thoughts for only a couple of seconds before Ishtar called back, "Rick…" He pretended not to hear, so she used telepathy, ["Rick, it's alright."]

He stopped still, not saying a word.

["Please come inside."]

Slowly he went back to the door, and gulped. Carefully opening the door, he found them still in the same position, easy smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry…" he sheepishly spoke.

"You don't have to be," replied the gardevoir, "Everything's fine now. We did it."

"Okay…"

"We cut the tension," added the gallade, "And you can too."

"What…?"

"You can have sex with me, Rick," she explained.

"WHAT!?" his face just got redder.

"She told me about it," Gabe continued, "And I'm fine with it."

"You… you really… are okay with it?"

"Yes. And you've known her longer than I have. Go ahead."

Rick silently looked to Ishtar, he had never seen this much of her, and in this way. But that smile on her face was all too familiar. He sighed, "Alright."

"You still want to?" her smile broadening.

"I kinda hoped I would have completely forgotten about it, but yeah…" he looked down at his clothes, "So I guess I'll get undressed and..." Just as he undid his belt, he could feel psychic energy pulling his at his clothes. "...Or you could just strip me, I guess." He let go as his shirt flew off and his pants fell to the floor, his slim but sturdy build all but bare. He stepped out of his loosened shoes and peeling socks and was in nothing but his boxers. Removing them, and letting his sizable erection spring free, he clambered onto the bed. "So any boundaries? I mean if I cum in her, is that…?"

"It's fine, Rick." Gabe assured.

"Just sit back, and relax," Isha whispered as she crawled over to it. It stood leaning as he lay down, and she licked her lips."

"Just take it easy," he asked. The gardevoir quickly took it deep into her mouth and he gasped, "E-easier than that!"

She withdrew, "Sorry Mas-*ahem* Rick. This is just how Carla suggests," and went back onto it, but only covering the first couple inches. He didn't complain, and slowly a pleased smile crept on his face.

"H-hhahhhh…" he sighed as he watched his gardevoir bobbing up and down on it, "Fuck, that's good…"

She herself was loving it, the rim around his head tickled her tongue as did the bittersweet taste of human precum. Suddenly something else tickled her, gently running across her opening. She looked back to see the gallade with his hand on her rear. He stuck a finger in and her pussy dripped onto the bedspread. She moaned in pleasure through the shaft that slightly muffled it. Gabe could tell she was enjoying it, and only went further, adding another finger, and stroking gently between the cheeks, parting them to get a good look at the backdoor.

Meanwhile, Rick was about to blast off, his dick throbbing in her mouth. "Almost there…" he stated, his face dotted with sweat, "Ahnnn...Ghuh!" He fired a string of liquid silk into her welcoming mouth. When she was sure that was it, she tightened her lips and slowly pulled away, leaving his spinner with a wet polished sheen as she gulped it down.

Gabe had moved to fingering her rectum, and the gardevoir shivered at this new feeling. He then rested his re-hardened meat between her buns and started to stroke it with them. After she had finished swallowing, she turned to the gallade and whispered, "Go for it~" Holding it open, he pushed his way in. "Hngh!" The couple gritted their teeth with the force needed to break into such a tight fit. With little of a wait, the two went right on, rocking together in sensuous pleasure through the slight pain.

Their owner watched in excited bewilderment. Ishtar his gardevoir, who he had known since childhood, whose elegance had since been engraved in his memory, was his most prestigious student in human-pokemon communication. Now she was thrashing about in primal ecstasy before him. Her eyes narrow and unfocused as her senses were overrun, her tongue limply hanging out of her gasping mouth, her breasts swinging without constraint, briskly grazing his standing joystick. Rick's face lit up and he inched himself forward beneath them to reach. With spread palms, he caught her swaying tits and squeezed them like kneaded dough. "Your boobs are incredible, Isha! I need a taste…"

Something sparked in Gabe's head upon hearing that. "Hey…" he said slowing down, "I've got an idea!" He quickly bent down over the gardevoir and grabbed her beneath the shoulders. With a heave in his back and a thrust in his loins, he lifted her upright and propped her against his lap. From the surprise and force, Isha spread her legs wide open, exposing everything. Eagerly hobbling up to his knees, their owner hurried to join in on the fun.

He didn't need to open the lips of her pussy to find it wet, it was gushing. All the same, he parted it in preparation before easing into her doorway. He sighed with pleasure as her tight walls welcomed him, "Holy fucking shit, this is awesome!" Just when he thought he couldn't go deeper, he felt her fall on him, forcing his drill further. "Ghah!"

"Let's resume," Gabe whispered as he rammed in and out, still connected to her tiny asshole. Ishtar could only respond in something between a moan and a sigh, something primal inside her was waking up. Reaching around, she clung to their shoulders and necks, pulling them closer. Gabe bent around to meet her face and kissed her, entertaining her hanging tongue with his own.

Rick was still reeling from reaching the next level, and could feel the gallade's penis pumping and pulsing through her insides. Encouraged by that, he secured himself and rocked in at his own rhythm. "Nice… Now about that taste…" He lifted up her luscious teats buried his face in them, sucking and licking all over them. Gradually he moved up and started licking her neck, cheek, and ears.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gabe! Master! Fuck me! Fuck me HARD!" Ishtar cried, primal instinct and urge had taken control of her, "HARDER!". Even though part of her already felt overwhelmed by this sensation, that part had become overshadowed by the part that just wanted more. Holding tight to the gardevoir and moving closer together, they pounded in unison. Lifting her up and slamming her down. She wailed with pleasure as they went harder, faster, and deeper, to the point that her lover worried they might be hurting her. However that was quickly replaced by a feeling in all three of them: climax approaching.

"About ready?" Rick winced.

"Yep, it's time...!" Gabe answered.

"A-all together!" Isha cried.

With one final thrust, the three sounded out in euphoric orgasm. Rick and Gabe shooting surges of semen into her while a cascade sprayed from her clitoris. Exhausted, Rick withdrew and fell back. Without him to hold her up, Ishtar slid down off Gabe's member. All three lay in a collapsed slump, breathing heavily, waiting for their dulled senses to return to focus.

Rick was first with the strength to get up. First to his knees, he noticed how cool and damp the bed had become, soaked with sweat and jizz. Then when he got his feet on the floor, he found all the clothes lying there. When he returned from the closet, he saw his pokemon starting to get up, they turned to him and were about to get off when he gestured them not to. Bringing out a spare blanket, he draped it over them and nodded with a smile. Putting on a bathrobe, he made for the door. Before he left, he turned to Gabe & Ishtar and whispered, "Good night...and thank you."

The room was silent, dark, lit only by the moon through the window. The couple lay weighed down by the blanket and their own exhaustion. Working through the drowsiness, they moved closer together, completing one more kiss before falling asleep together.

Elsewhere, in another room, one more creature was stirring. It too, was easing into sleep, though not as well. Pulling a claw before her eye, she looked at the sticky substance strung between the tips and let out something between a hum and a sigh as she faded into a dream. One with an idea.

* * *

(Well, that was fun! I realize I kind of dropped the past relationship between Ishtar and Rick in there out of nowhere, and it feels a bit rushing in some places, but I hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Chapter 3: Consu-Mate Part 3

(Holy crap! What took me so long!? It seemed like this series was just gonna be a little break and... Oh, that's right. Reality. *sigh* Well, let's not delay further and kick this next chapter off. Enjoy!)

* * *

"It was amazing, Carla!" sighed the gardevoir.

"I bet it was," replied the weavile, "I wasn't expecting you to two to go for it the very next night."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of just got impatient. Thankfully Gabe felt the same way."

"So, you see?" she asked while stirring her drink "It helps to talk about it."

"Yeah," Ishtar replied taking a sip from hers, "We were just a little more straightforward."

"It seems so. So I see that, after that you got to sleep in Rick's bed."

"Yes. We all were so exhausted, and it was so nice of him to let us. He even threw over a dry blanket."

"Mhmm…" she nodded with a slightly blank expression, "...After he got a turn."

Ishtar blushed a bit, "...Yes. I… Told you about it years ago, right? About he and I...?"

Carla gave a faint smile, "You said I was the only one you _could_ tell it to."

"Yeah. So, I feel we all got a heavy load off our minds."

"Yes…" her tone turned slightly solemn, "We all did…"

"Except for you, I see," she replied, sharing her concern, "What's wrong?"

The weavile took a swig of her chocolate beverage, "Ishtar… We have known each other for a long time. And I'm sure you've looked into my mind."

"Yes…"

"And I know you haven't found the cleanest thoughts a mind has to offer."

Isha didn't say anything, and only nodded slowly.

"I've joked, I've flirted, and I've obsessed over sex."

"I wouldn't say 'obsessed,' Carla. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"My point still stands. I am… a pervert. A slut."

"Now you are _not_ a slut, Carla," she protested, "And I don't know who's been telling you that, whether online or-"

"But," she interrupted, "I kind of want to be."

The gardevoir was silent.

"I don't mean I want to go prostituting myself," she sighed, "But I can't just keep going on this same thing in front of the computer or with the toy. I want the real thing. I want to have sex. I want to feel men inside me... I want the experience."

"Do you want to go to the daycare center?"

"I'm far from ready to be a mother, Ishtar. But… I want to have fulfilled some aspect of it first."

"What exactly is it you want? You can tell me."

"You won't like this," she finished the hot drink and sighed, "I want to have sex with Gabe."

Ishtar's eyes widened and the weavile indignantly swallowed as she started to speak, "You… Why…?"

"Please, let me start from the beginning. Weaviles are very… selective of their mates. The only way a female will accept a mate, is if she has been beaten in combat. Basically if a male defeats her, he is worthy as a father for her children."

"You just said you aren't ready for…" she began to interrupt.

"I know what I said!" Carla quickly countered before easing back down to continue, "And I still mean that… It's shameful for a female of my kind to just give herself up like that. At least without having been defeated and…"

"So you mean… You want to have sex with Gabe, so you can have sex in general?"

"Almost every time we sparred, back when Rick was a trainer, Gabe beat me. I don't begrudge him for that, I respect him. I lose to him in combat, so I want to lose my virginity to him as well."

"But what about Niter? He has a clear type advantage, and Rick keeps him in shape. Just spar with him and…"

"Niter's not a fighter. And even though he's been with us for years, I still feel he's too new. Too young. We're friends, but I don't feel I know him _that_ well. At least, not compared to Gabe."

"And did you suggest he and I do it, so he would have already taken my virginity, and that I would be more willing to let him take yours? Was _that_ all part of your plan?" Carla was silent, struck by that question. Ishtar dove deep inside her mind to find the answer. After seeing enough she guiltily looked down at the table and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I care about you. I fully respect that Gabe is yours, and I by no means want to come between you two."

"I understand," she sighed and stared down at the table, "I understand everything. You're kind of like me and how I was with Rick, or with Gabe. The urge, the desire... I guess I believed only thought the three of us felt it. That nobody else was bothered by it…"

"I suppose it's kind of like that…"

Ishtar slowly started to smile, "And when we all finally did it, we were all still together. We were, and are all still family."

"I don't want to break anything up. Believe me on that."

"I do," she inhaled, "I do. And… I'll allow it. I don't know if _he_ will but I'll try and…"

Isha trailed off as she felt a claw on her hand. She looked up to see a smile on Carla, with eyes half-ready for tears, "Thank you, Ishtar…"

Her smile broadened and she let out a pleasant sigh, "So, how and when shall we arrange it?"

Later that day, as dusk rolled in, Ishtar greeted the gallade when he returned from sparring with Louis, "Hey Gabe!"

"Hey Isha!" he responded with a kiss, "What's up?"

"Well, I had a lot of fun last night..."

He smiled, "Me too."

"And I was wondering, how about another round tonight?"

His eyebrows raised with interest, "I wouldn't mind at all. I'm guessing you've got a planned place tonight?"

"Yes, I do," she winked, "Follow me…"

Up the stairs they filed again, stopping before the door to her room.

"So, it's in your room this time?" he asked.

"Yes. I've got something _special_ for you tonight."

"Oh?" a coy smile played on his lips, "What might that be?"

"Well, go on in and see." the gardevoir smiled as she opened it for him.

"Alright," he answered as stepped in, "I trust it's something out of Carla's way," His adjusting eyes widened as he slowly continued, "As this...is...her...room...too."

Carla was on the bed before him, lying on her side facing him, a gloved claw sliding a dildo in and out of her dripping vagina while the other was lightly squeezing her breast. She looked to the confused gallade and smirked. "Good evening, Gabe."

"Uhh…" the gallade began to respond after the resounding silence, before he was cut off by Ishtar's hand on his shoulder.

"So, by "something special for you," I meant… Having sex with Carla."

"W-what!?" he exclaimed in confused shock.

"So I can say I have done it with a man that's beaten me." answered the weavile.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still baffled.

"Let me explain," the gardevoir began, "Carla wants you to do her, because of mating principle. When a male weavile defeats a female weavile in combat, he is worthy of mating with her."

"Okay...?"

"And every time we've sparred, Gabe, you've won," Carla added.

"And…?"

She sat up, "And thus I respect you like I would a worthy male. I fairly lose our battles, and I want to fairly lose my virginity."

Gabe was silent in analysis, and Ishtar explained further, "She wants to have sex with other men, but doesn't want to just throw her virginity away for just any man."

He then turned to Ishtar, "...And you're okay about this?"

She nodded with a smile, "We've already shared our love once."

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded with her, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Gabe," chimed the gardevoir. And he stepped forward.

"I don't mean to come between you two," Carla stated with a smile.

"I didn't think you to, don't worry. ...Well, lets get started," he sighed and hooked the fabric at his waist. Slowly pulling it down, his half-mast member stirring slightly.

"So you can take that part off…" she cooed, fixated on it.

"Eh yeah. It acts sort of like protective padding for it…"

"Well, I'll be sure not to harm that sweet thing.~" He didn't have a chance to get on the bed, she was so eager. He only got to the edge when she took it into her leather-clad claw. With a broad smile, she gently caressed the rubbery length, making the tip lazily bob to her motions. Gabe supported himself on her shoulders as she lay on the edge of the bed, his grip tightening when he felt her uneven tongue on the head. Carla moaned with delight as she caught the taste of gallade precum. Content with how firm his dick became the weavile advanced. She kissed the very end and slowly pushed forward, sucking it all in.

Slight worry tempered with comfort, Gabe let out a sigh of pleasure. He glimpsed up to see Ishtar stripped and sitting on the bed, picking up the discarded toy. "Sucking now? I thought you just said to get it in deep," she asked with a flushed smile. The weavile didn't reply, she was lost in the bittersweet wash and tickling texture, her hands kept busy with the bouncing balls. The gardevoir turned to him, "Looks like she's having fun," she wiped the dildo off on the bedspread, "I think I will too..." But before the gardevoir really got the polymer penis in, she heard a loud *smack* as Carla pulled off.

"Ah… Enough delay..." she sighed with delight as she slowly got up on the bed, and crawled to the middle. "I want it in me… now…" She leaned forward, sticking her rear out to show her wet pussy, "I am so damn ready…" The gallade smiled as he got up to their level. Readying it at her entrance, he slowly penetrated her vagina. "Shhh…" she sucked in air through her cum-lined teeth before letting out an approving sigh, "Yes… Ahh…"

Ishtar lay beside her and casually asked, "Feels good, Carla?"

"Hah… It does…" She replied, her face half-buried in the bedspread.

She smiled and kneeled beside Gabe. The two kissed while he pushed into the weavile. The gardevoir soon felt something at her entrance, a pair of fingers running across the surface, she opened her eyes to see an impish desire in his. Catching on, she slipped the sex toy into his hand, inviting him. Happily taking hold of it, he slid it up her flower, his lips not leaving hers. The weavile didn't see this, she couldn't look at anything she was so lost in carnal delight. Her breasts, jaw, and tongue were swinging about in unconscious rhythm, as the rod plunged through her. Her gloved claws dug into the bedspread as if trying to prevent her from falling out. She was wagging her reddened face back and forth. As she was savoring her defloration, another sensation crept up in her. Like she was at the peak of a roller coaster, or about to go down a waterfall. Somewhat new, yet somewhat familiar. The feeling of lightness permeated her as she screamed out, "I'm gonna cum!"

Securing himself by her hip, Gabe thrust in deep as orgasm reached him too. Jizz gushed in from his throbbing cock, as it sprayed from her quivering clit. It all seeped out onto the sheet, incompatible seeds mingled in a white cream. The gallade withdrew his slightly weakened dick, and the psychics rested on one another, waiting as the dark-type returned to earth.

"Thank you, Gabe… Thank you, Isha…" sighed Carla as her breathing settled down.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" asked the gardevoir, removing the synthetic penis.

"And more…"

"So, now that it's done," queried Gabe, "What's next?"

"I… Am going to explore. Now that I'm free to… That I've been freed… I want to do more… I want to feel more…"

"With others?"

"Yes. I don't think I have to risk anything with the others here. I can find other pokemon outside the house."

"I see," Ishtar looked down to see her lover's member standing, "Well, then. How about another round tonight?" she reached down to feel the firmness returned, "Since we're all together here?"

Carla smiled, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Eh," Gabe shrugged, "I could go for another tonight, or two."

"Alright then," Carla, with her strength returned, rolled onto her back. "I feel ready again."

"So do I," replied the gallade as he clambered up before her, getting a feel of her legs. Blush returned to her face as his fingers played with her glistening pussy. "Let's try it from this angle…" he said as he slowly guided his member in.

"Mmmmh… Oh, that's...!" was her approval. His cock throbbed as he bucked in. She moaned with pleasure as her walls quivered, felt so different, just from another angle. "Ahh… This is why I want to experiment…"

"Well, I have an idea of something you could try," Ishtar interjected as she stepped in front of her, wiping the dildo off on the blanket, "How about sucking this while getting it?" Carla didn't answer out loud, but the psychic could see in her eyes she wanted it. Without another word, she put it up to her face and the weavile eagerly took it into her mouth. Muffled moans of delight were all that could escape her lips, and she squeezed and pinched her breasts. The gardevoir smiled and her eyes moved up to meet the gallade's. They told of happiness to help and joy of trust. They leaned forward to exchange a kiss as they continued. Meanwhile the weavile got a good look at the psychic's own entrance, and sweat at the intoxicating smell. It intrigued and vexed her, Before long, she couldn't resist. She spat out the dildo and started to rub the clit, leading her friend to gasp.

"Isha…" She wearily asked, "I want to taste your pussy..."

For a moment Ishtar was surprised, but found herself replying, "O...okay." Turning around and kneeling with Carla's head between her legs. she eagerly lapped away at the slit. "Ohhh...Arceus…" she murmured as she was taken aback, hanging on Gabe's shoulders as he smirked in amusement.

"Heh. You said you didn't wanna come between us, Carla," he joked "Now here you ah-mph!" he was interrupted by the tongue pushed into his, as the three continued for nearly half an hour, when an idea popped into the psychic fighter's head, "Hey, Carla… Why don't I try...doing the both of you... at the same time?"

"How?" asked Ishtar, who was intrigued from the vision she read from him, "How would we...do that?"

It took the dark-ice type a moment to pull away from the sweet fountain, "Like scissor sex?"

"Yeah, that's it..."

"How does that work?" Ishtar could only draw a blank.

"Just lie down on your back, Isha," the weavile answered, "And we'll do the rest…" Complying, she lay down on the damp bed, Ishtar went along with their idea. Carla then lay on top of her and felt up around her pussy. "There. Are we even, Gabe?"

"Perfectly," he replied, slowly stroking his cock to keep it on the level.

"So, Carla," Isha asked, "How is this scissor se-?" she gasped when she felt the answer. Gabe squeezed his member in, sandwiched between their mingled flowers. As his member surged between the lips, it rubbed their both of their clits. She couldn't speak as she watched the weavile. Carla, her best friend, who trained with her, played with her, laughed with her, now was sucking her tit as the two of them were fucked by her lover. She couldn't deny herself how strange it felt, but neither could she see anything in her friend but joy. The way she was nursing her like a newborn, the eyes filled with pure bliss, the smile she had when her mouth left the teat, she was in heaven. She herself weakly smiled as worry and doubt for the weavile melted away. She was so occupied by the face of her friend that she didn't notice that of the gallade, at least until she started to hear him.

"Arg… Ah… Oh, Arceus!" Seemingly on instinct, Gabe quickly withdrew and grabbed the slippery wet cock, pumping with all of his strength, "Wh...Where do you want it!?"

Carla managed to tear her lips from the psychic-type's boobs and quivered as she pleaded in reply, "F-Facial!"

Quickly hobbling around, the gallade shakily aimed his polished dick at the ice-type's wide open mouth. Simultaneously she substituted for the shifted shaft with her gloved claw in their pussies.

"Y-Ahhhh!"

He fired a volcano-like fountain of semen all over the ladies, their mouths wide open, screaming out in orgasm. For a moment, they were frozen, taking all that could be given before settling down. Licking her lips and wiping her eyes, Ishtar opened them to find the ice-type doing the same to herself and her. Cleaning the scattered strings and drops and loving every bit of it. The psychics smiled as she finished and settled down, sliding back onto the bed. Ishtar slowly got off her back, with some assistance from Gabe, and they sat beside her.

"Well," the gardevoir began, "That was something… You certainly surprised me."

"Yeah...," her lover concurred, "I didn't think you'd go both ways…"

"It just felt nice, better than I expected…" Carla replied, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Isha assured her, "You don't have to be. I'm happy to have made you so happy."

"And I am for you too… For both of you…" the weavile smiled as she slowly closed her eyes.

The gallade let out a pleased sigh, and turned his head away towards the other, completely undisturbed, bed right beside the one they were sitting on. A silent answer through thoughts was all he needed. Gently cradling Ishtar in his arms, carried her to the other bed to join their friend in dreams, though they all already seemed to have come true.

* * *

(I thought I said this would be LIGHTLY written! And here I am making it complicated again! Ah, well. Maybe now that Carla's no longer a virgin, we can take it a little easier from here on following her sexual adventures. This ends the Consu-Mate subseries [I'm pretty sure that's the word]. I don't believe another set in this will get as serious, I mean that's more what Flying Foxes is for. Which I will be returning to fairly soon [well, soon regarding the order I'm writing lemon anyway]. I don't really have a title for the next subseries, but I do for the next chapter. If you've been patiently sticking with me through all this, or this is your first time reading my stuff, I thank you for reading. I will be continuing Flying Foxes after publishing the next entry in Rick's Poke-Fuck House: Fire on Ice! Have a good day!)


End file.
